


Bar Fight

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bar Fight, How Do I Tag, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Find me on Tumblr asPolemonium-writes
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 26
Kudos: 143
Collections: 101 Ways to Kill Scott McCall





	Bar Fight

Stiles was slightly late. Okay, he was more than an hour late. His boss had called him into the office right before he would have punched out. They had talked about a new project and Stiles' new position on that team. He would take over his own unit because he finally had the experience he needed under his belt.

Regardless, when he stopped his trusty jeep Roscoe in front of the bar where he and his pack had wanted to meet there were at least four police cars with flashing lights and the area was crawling with police officers and CSI's. 

Sighing he pulled out his FBI badge and walked up to the person who seemed to be in charge. He introduced himself and asked what had happened here.

»This is not an FBI investigation. You don't get to take over, Agent Stilinski,« the detective growled at him.

Stiles rolled his eyes and held his hands up in supplication. 

»I have no intent to take your case, Detective Kanda. I just ask because I was supposed to meet a bunch of friends here and I'm late because work ran over,« he explained. 

Kanda gave him a side-eye but explained that there had been a fight and that one person had died.

When Stiles asked for the name, Kanda answered promptly.

»McCall, Scott McCall.«

Stiles paled and heavily sat down on the ground. He felt the panic attack slam into him with full force. He couldn't breathe and tears were falling without consent.

Kanda knelt in front of him and tried to help. Someone beside him called for a medic but Stiles couldn't handle it. 

People he didn't know were touching him and he didn't like it.

»Please, step back and don't touch him«

A familiar voice penetrated the fog that was trying to consume him. 

The hands touching him vanished. He vaguely registered movement.

»Stiles … I'm going to put your hand against my chest. I want you to match your breathing to mine, okay?«

Warm fingers closed around his wrist and a moment later he felt the push and pull of exaggerated breathing. 

Stiles did what he could to match his breathing to the other man's. It took a couple of minutes but it helped.

Stiles opened his eyes and more tears spilled over but he didn't care.

»Peter … is it … is it true?« he whispered.

Peter looked grimly at him.

»Yes. It's true darling … he got in an argument, it escalated. The other one broke the bottle of tequila on the bar and …« Peter stopped and shook his head.

»What, Peter … they did what?«

»If he's already affected this much, you shouldn't tell him, Dr. Hale,« Kanda said.

»Peter!« Stiles growled.

Peter's eyes flicked towards Kanda for a moment before he looked Stiles dead into the eye. 

»The broken end of the bottle was used to cut his throat,« Peter answered.

Stiles could connect the dots. This bar served wolfsbane laced alcohol. Even though it was a milder strain getting it into his bloodstream would still kill a werewolf, even an Alpha.

»Shit … how did … the other's take it?« Stiles whispered.

»They gave their statements and Derek and Jackson took them home. I stayed behind because I knew you would eventually come here. Come on, darling. I'll take you home,« Peter said. He wasn't particularly sad about seeing Scott McCall dying.

Kanda watched the lawyer and the FBI agent leave together. The lawyer settling into the driver's seat of the beat-up jeep. 

Peter drove them towards home. 

»Who got it?«, Stiles asked as soon as they were far enough away.

Peter smiled and flashed his eyes.

»Did you set it up?«

»God no, darling. I promised you I wouldn't touch him despite everything he has done to me. I patiently waited until he mouthed off to someone who wouldn't take his cheek. It was a hunter … one of Kate's old associates. Derek's already busy filing claims with both Councils,« he explained.

Stiles nodded. He was still crying but he wasn't sobbing anymore.

»Who will tell Melissa?«

»Detective Kanda sent one of his colleagues over. He didn't want anyone of the pack doing it. I have been instructed to take you straight home«

Stiles shook his head.

»I don't want to go home, Peter. I can't be alone right now … and you shouldn't be either«

»Oh I have no intention of leaving you alone but if you want to stay over I'm more than happy to take you home with me,« Peter said.

Stiles nodded. 

For a long time, neither of them said a word. They entered Peter's penthouse apartment and settled on the sofa after a short shower and a change of clothes. 

Stiles was curled against Peter's strong chest and the newly minted Alpha's arms were wrapped around him. 

»I always thought he would burn out like a star … in a spectacular fashion. And what does he do? He goes and loses a fucking bar fight. I really can't believe it,« Stiles muttered.

Peter snorted. »He's always been an idiot,« he said.

Stiles nodded. A few stray tears escaping. 

He was glad Peter had waited for him. If not the medics would have probably sedated him and taken him to the hospital. 

Peter scent marked him and rubbed his cheek against Stiles' hair. The gesture made Stiles smile and he relaxed. 

Peter's hands were softly rubbing circles against his back and Stiles relaxed. He was grieving an immense loss but at the same time, it was like a burden had been lifted. Stiles wouldn't have to smooth ruffled feathers anymore with the surrounding packs because Scott never had bothered to learn etiquette. 

»Sleep, darling. Don't work yourself up … now is not the time for me to take you apart so you won't be able to think of anything but pleasure.«

Stiles' breathing hitched and his scent spiked but he let Peter soothe him down with the soft rumble in his chest and gentle hands on his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
